The Meeting
by KairiLuv
Summary: A year after KH, all is peaceful...not! Cloaked freaks attacking villagers of Hollow Bastion, a new blonde kid comes to town and Leon the pancake thief? R&R no flames, Yuff PoV Yuxas


A/N: Okay I'm making this up as I go along, so I'm sorry if it's sucky. I just got the urge to write something about Yuffie. Wish me luck! This takes place when KH2 starts off so it's a year after KH, and I have a pairing that sprung to mind. A couple that hasn't been used at all yet. (grins) YAY hopefully I start off a new pairing spree with this one-shot. Expect more one-shots from me with this pairing in too. This is in Yuff's PoV:

* * *

**The Meeting**

_By KairiLuv_

I slammed my white pine door shut and took a left to one of my favourite places, the kitchen! Rounding the corner I walked down the carpeted corridor, passing some new faces. Smiling brightly and saying 'hi' to each of them I made my way to one of the many Lift Stops. Hollow Bastion has changed a lot since Sora closed the door to Kingdom Hearts, Cloud, Leon, Aerith, Cid and myself … scratch that, ME, Blondy, Squall, Aerith and the old fart - there much better - returned to our old home. Not that I remember much about what it used to be like but ah well. 2 months later more people came helping to redecorate the old ruins, it was actually fun throwing cream and white paint on Squall... uh I mean the walls. Nyuk. As I waited in the Lift for others to get on and/or off I knelt down and tied up my cream combat boots, pulling my longer black socks a little higher on each of my legs so you could see them, I mentally grinned at my own fashion trend. Oh yeah I was telling you what has happened so far, wasn't I? Ok …

Cid and Leon, yes he STILL insists we call him Leon, fixed the confusing Lift Stops. Thank GAWD! Now instead of the zillion that went to worthless places there are now 6 altogether. One that goes from the underground level to the ground floor, then the Second and Third Lift Stop can take you to all Six levels of the Castle, another goes out of the Castle and into the small outside Town and the other one leads to this safe place, just incase something bad happens again. The last Lift goes to the Gummiship Park, which Cloud helped to build not too far from the floating icecaps. Yup, they're still here too, and the Rising Falls. Everything was going great! More and more people arrived and decided to make a living here bringing in stories from different worlds, different foods and different skills. Over time Hollow Bastion Castle occupied people with most of the munny but luckily since we helped defeat the Heartless, we got in for free! For those without that privilege a town was developed just outside the castle itself. Aerith told me that this was how Hollow Bastion used to be like, a large castle, a nice town but then Ansem had to ruin it all! Anyways, the small town, I go there often, it kinda reminds me of Traverse Town. I mean it has different shops and stuff with a big Town Square in the middle. I miss Traverse Town a lot. Oh yeah and Merlin came back with us too! He has his own magic shop called 'The Spell Book'. Nyuk it's pretty neat in there. There are all sorts of potions and spells to learn, I've just mastered the 'aga's so HAHA I beat Leon!

I brushed my straight chin length hair with my fingers, and then readjusted my black headband. Work on this place still isn't finished, parts of the Castle still need redecorating and three towers remain in ruins, but life is going good for everyone. They can sleep at night warm and safe without having to worry about loved ones. That was until 5 weeks ago. Now everything's different. Let me explain,

These cloaked freaks keep coming here hassling us to get out. They say it's their turf. HA! Well obviously Me, Spiky and Squall aren't giving all of it up without a fight. This is the usual routine: Someone normally comes to the castle saying that the cloaked freaks are threatening the townspeople so we go down there, threaten them back. Kick their asses if they don't listen then we normally forget about it. But lately they've been attacking helpless people; it's really strange. Recently they've been getting more violent but at least they only attack to their full potential within the castle walls. They only ever use weapons against me, blondy and Squall, so it can be really messy. Still bad but it keeps the defenseless safe.

Woah I'm here already! I bounced up and down smiling and I pushed the door to the Kitchen open. The sweet smell of pancakes and melted sugar filled my senses, I was under the spell of sweetness. Rushing to the marble counter I watched Aerith share the pancakes out onto 6 china plates. Wait, 6? Either I'm having two servings or we have a guest. Aerith wiped her sugar covered hands on her white and pink dress. Tightening the bow in her braid she turned to me with a soft smile on her face.

"Hey Yuffie here's yours and the other is for our guest. Oh, could you take in Cloud's and Leon's plates for me too?" Aw dang! I was looking forward to two helpings for dinner! I think Aerith saw the disappointment on my face, she giggled amused. I nodded and balanced two plates on each arm; using my leg I kicked the door open to the Dinning Room. It was a large room with dark cream carpeting and oak panels on the walls along with oak furniture; a soft red colour was painted above the oak panel to give a cozy atmosphere. Long undrawn white curtains hung from either side of the 2 large windows, which let a flood of light in. It was kinda late so the usual bright yellow was replace by a calming orange that relaxed the entire room. I bounced towards the 25-seated table and was greeted by another of Squalls remarks.

"You really are selfish you know, four servings to yourself?" He leaned back in his chair with a smug smirk on his scarred face. Believe it or not he does talk a lot more, and shows more emotion. YAY, but he just seems to say anything that can insult me... good job their all-lame insults.

"If I was selfish wouldn't I have only brought in my own plate Squallie?" I smiled as he winced at his nickname.

"It's Leon."

"Whatever." HA! I love using his phrases against him. He only growled in response and Cloud pushed back his long spikes with his hand. I was about to insult _Leon_ and his growling problems but Blondy interrupted as per usual.

"Knock it off you two. You think you pair can ever get along." Cloud nodded thanks as I passed him his plate and I rolled my eyes. I can't get along with Squall even if I wanted to try; can't they see that yet? It's been, what 10 years now? I just can't do it; it's more fun annoying him.

"No." Well that was bluntly put by the 'oh so wonderful' Squall who snatched a plate from me and took a bite out of a pancake. With my now free arm I wiped creases from my black sleeveless jacket. I unzipped it a little so I could move more as I glared at the greedy fighter and pulled out my chair.

"Ya think I can get along with someone like him?" I cried putting down the last two plates, one for where I sit and the other next to me. Okay now I did this for two reasons, 1) I couldn't be bothered to walk to the other side of the table and put it there, and, 2) just incase the guest didn't come or wasn't hungry I'll be the first one to pounce on the grub mwahahahaha! I watched both fighters tuck into their meal and I was about to sit down and eat mine but… wait.

Something hit me as I looked down at my plate; there were only 3 pancakes on there. I usually have more than that … It hit me like a big yellow bus. Squall took MY plate!

"Heeeyyyyy that one was miiiiiiiinnnnee!" I whined pointing at the plate, 4 pancakes remained out of the usual 5 or 6. Leon shrugged and continued eating. My expression must've looked like a fish jumped up at me, slapped me across the face and screamed ' You've been Tango'd!'

"Give it baaaaaccccckk." I whined again. No response from Squallie. "Well? Give it back!" I threatened, my brows crossed in irritation and my fists found themselves on my hips.

" …"

"SQUALL. Gimme back MY pancakes!" I screamed like a four year old. Okay, I admit I'm loud and childish, but the only way I ever get noticed is if I'm like this. So, they have to live with it. Nyuk.

"Ignore them pair they usually argue." Aerith said quietly brushing a brown curled lock behind her ear. I'm surprised I heard her. For a split second I turned from Leon -the Pancake thief- and turned to see who interrupted my fight.

* * *

Aerith sat down next to Cloud tucking into her own food, the guest sat next to me. I had to look twice, I could've sworn it was Sora, but he looked a lot like Cloud. He had blonde spiky hair and deep blue eyes; his facial features were kinda like Sora's only more … Cloudy-ish. GAH I can't describe. He wore this black shirt with a white short-sleeved jacket over it with a pair of dark cream trousers. Nice. He had this ring, it was white and black squares, heehee it was kinda mesmerizing. He smiled dashingly, the grin lighting up his handsome face. In return I grinned too, it was kinda hard not too. Plus he was cute. Shut up shut up shut up!

"Hi! You new here?" I asked in my usual bubbly way. Taking a seat I refused to eat Squalls pancakes so I turned to the stranger.

"Yeah, you live here right?" He sounds similar to Sora… weird. I'll just ignore it.

"Yup yup! Oh yeah sorry, name's Yuffie."

"Roxas." He held out his hand for a handshake, I grinned. His handshake was firm but gentle. I know he could hurt me if he squeezed my hand… he must work out I noted.

"Cool name! I thought mine was kinda cool but woah." He chuckled looking down at his own plate, I think he was a little shy.

"It's not that great, it's really annoying. Yuffie's a nice name too." I could only smile; if I answered I'd most probably blush. Damn his charming-ness.

"I like your ring, it's different." I nodded to the unique black and white squares around his finger.

"Yeah, it's a keepsake from my friends. Wait you're saying you like my ring, what about what you're wearing?" Eep, that hit a nerve, what was so wrong with what I wear?

"Huh? What?" I tried not to sound offended, and instead I covered it up with the clueless act.

"It's all combat clothes, they look awesome!" His sapphire like eyes scanned over my clothes.

"Really? Thanks!" Well, I wasn't expecting that. He locked eyes with mine and smiled again. Aww, I like him!

"No problem. Uh… what were you talking about when we came in?" He asked eating some of his pancakes. That's right, MY pancakes are with the selfish, scarred face freak!

"Yuff how do you manage to eat all of these?" Leon rudely interrupted taking a sip of coffee. Only 3 pancakes left now...heehee. Aerith makes mine different, they're thinner, bigger and there are more of them.

"Well, Squall won't give me back my pancakes so… I'll just have to do something." I answered grinning. I picked up three small bottles of syrup, tucking one in my pouch that was clipped onto my cream short shorts. I stood behind Leon and held two of them above his brunette head.

"Gimme 'em back or else Squallikins." A childish giggle erupted from my throat. I couldn't help it, the thought of Squall covered in syrup was just plain funny.

"You wouldn't dare." Leon tested cockily still looking at his, correction: MY plate. Cloud coughed trying to cover his laughter while Aerith only bit her cherry coloured lip, again not wanting me to show up infront of a guest.

"You so sure about that Leon? You know what she's like with her food. Oh and I'm Cloud." Roxas leaned over the table and shook his hand. "You have a good grip, you fight?"

"Often yeah."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO Duel me!" I dunno why but I just wanted to see him in action, after I've eaten of course. Bad things happen if you don't eat. He seemed surprised as he looked over at me.

"Wha'? Duel you?" He asked again, I only pouted as the door to the room closed.

"Don't be fooled Roxas, the brat's a lot stronger than she lets on. Cid Highwind." Gramps shook Roxas hand, a toothpick still between his nicotine-flavoured lips. Oil was dotted over parts of his 'white' t-shirt and his blue loose trousers had small holes in them. Aerith frowned annoyed.

"Cid, I told you to at least wear clean clothes at the table. We have a guest." She said quietly. Cid nodded gruffly wiping some dirt from his left palm.

"Yeah, the kid looks a lot like you Blondy." Cid chuckled and Cloud smirked as he readjusted the collar of his dark, sleeveless, navy top.

"And he looks a lot like Sora." Cloud stated as he finished his pancakes.

"You know Sora?" Roxas asked genuinely curious.

"Do we _know_ Sora? Hell yeah!" I spoke up for the first time in a while… must be a record. Memo to self: talk more; I'm scaring myself being this quiet.

"All of us helped him on his journey to close the door to Kingdom Hearts. We met Sora in Traverse Town, trained him up a bit, gave him supplies." Leon said in monotone. Oh yeah did ya know? Squall had a hair cut it's a lot shorter now. But, sadly... that stupid girly fur thing for his leather coat is back! I hate it. I hate it. I hate it! It makes him look gay for gawds sake.

Setting the two syrup bottles down I leaned on Squalls head, listening.

"Yeah, I miss him. I pray he's happy now with Kairi and Riku." Aerith smiled sadly.

"Wait, how do we know he's with Kairi and Riku." I said aloud. Every pair of eyes turned to me in horror. Oops.

"Well obviously he's with 'em squirt, he's done what he's meant ta' do." Cid lit a cigarette while Aerith held her nose. Walking briskly to the window she opened it, a look of disgust on her doll-like face.

"Yeah but… I don't think so. I mean that cant be all, the cloaked freaks keep attacking for a reason. I don't think Sora's journey's finished yet." I sat on the table top, swinging my legs. Maybe saying what I think isn't always a good idea.

"You know what? I think Yuffie's right."

"Huh! Since when do you ever agree with me Leon?" I whipped my head around to see Leon with a half smirk half smile on his face.

"I heard one of them mention Sora's name." Cloud said to himself.

"Wait where is this? Where do they attack?" Roxas stood up a determined line replaced his usual smile.

"Relax kid, we have it sorted." Cid grunted, making a circle from his smoke.

"No that's not it, I uh…It's best if I show you." Roxas' eyes focused on the floor unable to look any of us in the eye, something isn't right here. I stood up alert, ready for anything. Still with his eyes cast downwards he outstretched his right hand infront of him, to our amazement a Keyblade materialized.

"Holy Moogles! How the? What? How? HUH!" I panicked and ran over to him, with my hands on his shoulders I shook him roughly. I forced him to look me in the eye.

"You're a Keyblade Master? Where the hell were you a year ago! Why are you here? Are you evil? Answer me!" I shouted and gave him an evil squinty glare, Squall and Cloud stood either side of me. Roxas head snapped up as I mentioned the word 'evil' his eyes locked with mine harshly.

"No! I'm anything but that." He shouted back, I stayed quiet only watching him with hard eyes. He sighed defeated and relaxed his shoulder muscles.

"Look, all I know is that I have to protect Sora. I only knew I was a Keyblade Master 3 weeks ago."

"3 weeks? That's when the cloaked guys started to get more violent. They must know you're looking for Sora." Cloud said keeping his own blue eyes on Roxas.

"I guess… Listen, one of these guys is called Axel. He's got bright red hair you cant miss him," Roxas looked between me, Leon and Cloud before continuing. "He said something about finding Sora, and he mentioned that girl, Kairi. He said that she's isn't safe anymore, she left Destiny Islands alone and she's looking for Sora herself." Aerith gasped and nearly fainted there and then.

"Oh no, Kairi? Alone? She's a Princess of Heart, she must be kept safe!"

"Calm down Aer. Carry on twerp." Cid patted Aerith's back and listened intently.

"I have to find and help Sora, and I have to find and protect Kairi. Riku... well, I think he's an enemy. I'm not sure." Roxas finished, he locked eyes with me again, and I think I saw guilt in his eyes for not telling us at first.

"So, you came here looking for either of them?" I asked curiously, the side of Roxas' lips curled in a half smiled and nodded. An awkward silence fell on the room, I noticed how dark the room had actually got. It must be later than I thought.

"Okay, we're helping. Get everyone inside the castle, they're not safe in the town unprotected we have plenty of room here. Aerith. Start stocking up on potions, ethers, elixirs, anything. Meet us in 'The Spell Book' when you've finished, and hurry." Cloud took the leader role and picked up his Buster Sword from under the table, Aerith nodded and dashed out of the room, her footsteps fading into the background. Oh yeah, Cloud and Squall always take their weapons with them now; Aerith hates it.

"Cid round up the townspeople, get them in here. Take you're spear with you, you could be attacked." Cid nodded and used his thumb to wipe dirt from under his nose. That's a weird habit of his, I mean there's never any dirt there.

"Yuffie," I blinked coming back to reality as Cloud spoke softly to me, like a big overprotective brother. "Leon and me will start patrolling the town and corridors, keep Roxas safe while you take him to the Gummiship Park. He has to leave here as soon as possible, it's not safe if they find out he's here." I saluted as both older guys walked off, weapons in hand.

* * *

Letting out a big sigh I rocked back and forth until I heard the Entrance Hall door slam shut.

"Okay, I'll getcha there safe. Just stick with me while I grab my weapons 'kay?" Roxas nodded, his eyes hard. He seemed unhappy for some reason; I'll question him later. "Okay, let's go." I commanded. He griped his Keyblade ready as we ran through the castle. We dashed up the white polished stairs, through the red carpeted corridor towards the Lift Stop. I punched in the floor number and waited. As the Lift slowly took us to our destination I faced the glass back wall and looked out at the view. Large dots of house lights, street lights and any other light twinkled in the murky black. Faint shapes of people, and buildings were only just visible to my trained eyes. I watched two well-built figures run out into the Town Square, another appeared infront of them. I pressed my face against the glass as they began fighting. It was Cloud and Leon fighting with one of them cloaked guys, they're here! EEP!

"Yuffie?" I mentally jumped as Roxas broke the silence; I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled reassuringly. I hope he doesn't realize they're here, we have to hurry.

"Yeah? What's up?" His taller and well built teenage figure stood next to mine, I couldn't help but feel shadowed, he seemed so much bigger and bolder than me. I guess my personality is like that compared to his.

"I'm sorry," I cocked my head to the side lost. What IS he talking about now? Leon and Cloud are kicking a guys butt while I'm in a Lift solving riddles!

"What for?" I asked. His ocean orbs locked with my coal coloured ones.

"For not dueling you… I wish I didn't have to go." I smirked.

"Don't feel sorry for that, I'll kick your ass some other time." I playfully punched him in the shoulder and he let out a small laugh.

"I'm glad I met you." He spoke softly to me.

Woah, what! Okay, he's an honest guy… or he's a good liar. I smiled as he fought the red tinted colours of his cheeks.

"I'm glad I met ya too. Hopefully I'll be seeing your blonde self around more often. And if you don't come back and visit, I'll come looking for ya, I promise." I'm not sure why but, I had that feeling in my heart. It sank and was buried, I really didn't want him to go. I'd known him for what? An hour? And I'm already attached… Emotions seemed to overwhelm me, this is just too bizarre. I'm not usually like this. Well, the last time I was like this was when Sora had to leave. BUT that was only 'cause I had a lil crush on him- wait. I don't… I don't have a crush on Roxas do I?

Coming once again back to reality I found myself hugging him, what the hell! I was about to pull away and mumble sorry but, his arms wrapped around me securely. Not too tight, but tight enough, I felt safe and happy. I don't want him to go, I don't want him hurt. He's too nice to get hurt. The Lift doors opened to reveal a cloaked figure on the other side, I gasped in shock.

"You!" He shouted as he spotted Roxas, I pulled Roxas out of the way of a Fira spell and pushed him against the wall. Using my body to protect his, the Thundaga spell struck me instead.

"Run! Go down the hall, turn left, then right. My room is the one with a white pine door with a golden handle. A ninja star should be in crested in the handle-" I stifled a scream as a Graviga spell crushed my ribs and skull. My eyes squinted shut and my teeth ground together as the pain made me tear. "GO!" I finally screamed, I pushed Roxas to move, and then I turned facing the enemy.

I tripped up the Cloaked figure and rolled away from another Fira spell. I ran at the wall and flipped over, giving him a rounded kick in the head. It sent him crashing against the glass back wall of the Lift Stop. I quickly landed and punched in the ground floor button, ducking from a Fireball I jumped back as the Lift Stop doors closed and took my new ' friend ' with it. I took a quick breather then sprinted towards my room to find Roxas fired up, his empty fist was balled up and his icy eyes fixed to the floor. Hearing my footsteps he jolted up alert and ready to attack. Realization hit him as he saw me wiping the metallic red liquid from the corner of my mouth.

"Yuff, you okay? Where is he? I knew I shouldn't have left you alone." His brows drew together in pure anger. Why is he acting like this, could he…? Nah, no way he can't like me in that way. Quit dreaming Yuff.

"It's fine, I'm a big girl. I've been fighting people like him since I was 9 so it's no biggie. Come on." I dashed into my room and grabbed my largest Ninja Star from its hanger on my lemon-tinted wall. Running back out I picked up another pouch of small stars on the way. I slammed the door shut and wondered where to go next.

"We can't use that Lift Stop. I uh… locked the cloaked dude in there and sent him to the ground floor." I bit my lip nervously. "Wait, I know." I broke into a run; I clipped the pouch onto my belt and put on a back sheath for my large Ninja Star. I quickly tucked into its sheath on my back; Roxas was on my tail.

"Where are we going?" He asked and we slid down the corridors and sprinted around the corner.

"The tower, it's a huge stair way going from floor to floor. All I need to do it get to the ground floor and then I can take a separate Lift Stop to the Gummi Park. You'll be long gone and safe in no time."

"… But, I cant just leave you-" I turned a corner and looked at him for a few seconds confused. Did he just say what I thought he said?

"Uh… I mean everyone's in danger. I have to help." Nice cover up, if I wasn't a Ninja and the best liar around I would've believed him.

"Trust me, when the freaks find out you're gone they'll leave us alone a lot more. It's you they're after." I said bitterly, I didn't want him to leave either but, I'll see him again, or else. I stopped at a boarded up doorway. Planks of wood barred our way, grabbing hold of one I yanked it and pulled it out.

"Yuffie, this doesn't seem safe-"

"Help me out." I interrupted. Both of us took hold of a plank and ripped it from the door. It wasn't so hard since the wooden planks were old, reaching the door I took a step back then ran at it. I forced it open with my shoulder, man this brought back memories of me stealing.

Roxas peered inside at the crumbling walls and odd shaped steps.

"Maybe this was boarded up for a reason Yuff."

"Who cares? Come on we haven't got long, that guy'll be here soon. What's the worst that could happen by using this?" I looked up at him with my hand on my hip. Seeing him hesitate I grabbed hold of him to follow quickly. It took me a few minutes to register what I had actually grabbed hold of, I nervously looked back to find my hand cupped with his.

Ignoring it, I led the way, as the steps became wider and the stairway larger he started to run beside me. I caught him looking at our cupped hands from the corner of my eye and bit down on my lip to stop my smile. His hand began moving from mine, aw crappy. He isn't comfortable with it. I slowly brought my hand back towards my side when he grabbed hold of it again and laced our fingers together. OH HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF CHOCO'S! Cupid strikes! I must not look at him and blush… no I must not blush full stop. Crap, too late.

I knew he was watching me, I just knew it. I gave him a sideways glance and smiled as I noted the pink on his own cheeks I giggled as it got brighter. A step crumbled beneath my feet, I instinctively leapt forward and began running again.

"Nice move." He said impressed I smirked.

"Yeah, it's a perk of being a Ninja." I slowed down as we came to the bottom and jumped the last few steps. I kicked the door but it didn't budge. I pouted and kicked it again then again until I heard some wood fall to the floor.

"It's boarded up on the other side, it might take a while." I said kicking it between my words. Eventually a small gap began to appear, it got bigger and bigger by each kick. Roxas stood beside me and held his arm infront of my figure. He lifted his leg and gave the door a forceful kick opening it.

"Oh yeah sure! Let me do most of the work so you can have the last kick and all the glory!" I pouted and dashed through the door, two Lift Stops were infront of us.

Roxas smirked playfully as I tried to remember which Lift took its passengers to the Gummi Park. Wait whats that clanking sound?

"Yuffie!" I spun around to see a Fira spell heading for me, I froze. It was too close, I panicked and I don't know what to do! Roxas suddenly stood infront of me, swinging his Keyblade he threw the Fire back at the Defender, stunning it. He ran at it, Blade ready. The Defender quickly recovered and used a Blizzard spell, moving his shield back and forth protecting itself. Roxas leapt over it and threw his silver Keyblade at it's back. Black smog was all that was left along with a few munny balls. I blinked as he walked back to me a grin on his face.

"Showoff.." I giggled as I looked at the black blood, my heart felt with dread. I wanted all of this to be over, everything was going great. The door is closed, Sora closed the door! Why is this happening all over again?

"Which way?" Roxas asked scanning for more Heartless. I pointed mutely at the right Lift Stop. Walking in I pushed the button marked 'GP' and sighed. The Lift gave a jump-start before moving smoothly I kept my eyes down in thought. I don't want this to happen, not again. No, that's not what's wrong. I just, don't want him to go.

"Who?" I snapped my head up startled.

"What?"

"You just said you don't want him to go, who'd you mean?" He asked curiously, watching my cheeks flare up embarrassed. I shook my head.

"Work it out for yourself, I'm not sayin' anythin'." I smirked. Confusion masked his face as he thought. Nyuk, my turn for riddles.

Finally arriving at the Gummi Park I ran at the fastest Gummi we had, Cid's. I pulled out the spare key's I kept for everyones Gummi, not that they knew I had them. A huge slow moving heartless scanned the area not too far from us. I gasped surprised, it was 10 times the size of a regular Heartless!

"Mother f-" Roxas slapped a hand over my mouth and pulled me into his chest,

"Quiet, these heartless are blind. We can walk past without a fight." He whispered in my ear, his breath hot against my neck. Moving his hand I shook my head.

"You really think it won't be able to hear a Gummi taking off! We have to kill it." I said, wow… that was actually clever on my part. Go me!

"Yeah I guess. Distract it first, maybe then we could?" He spoke more to himself.

"Wait, it's blind right? Then I could lure it over there." I pointed to the edge of the Gummi Park, it was a steep long drop straight to Rising Falls.

"Good idea!" He smiled, it slowly faded as he thought more about what I had said.

"You lure it? Can't you just-" I heard the worry in his voice and saw the concern in his face.

"I'm a Ninja, I can flip out of an attack. I'll just throw something to get him away from the Gummiship we need then I'll make a lot of noise by the cliff. Before ya know it, it's bye bye Heartless."

"Yeah… right. More like bye bye Yuffie if you're not careful."

"Pfft, I'll be fine." I waved looking around for something to throw. As I bent down to look for a large stone I felt something press against my leg, what did I have in my pouch? Standing up again I pulled out a bottle of syrup. I'm so clever! I gave Roxas a toothy grin then turned and took aim. My tongue poked out of the corner of my mouth in concentration, Roxas stifled a snicker and I bit down a smile. I threw it as far as I could, it wasn't that far from us but it was far enough to slip away. The bottle smashed, the sweet yellow syrup leaked from its original glass container spreading over the floor. I mentally cried, such a waste of sugar!

The Heartless dashed with immortal-like speed to the bottle. Again the fish must've slapped me across the face and screamed 'You've been Tango'd' I really wasn't expecting it to move _that_ fast!

Roxas tapped my shoulder and motioned for me to follow him, his eyes kept on the Heartless. I shrugged and followed. We made our way to Cid's yellow and silver Ship, step by step it was getting closer. It was so close now, we're nearly there. Maybe I didn't have to lure it to the cliff after all! Just then, the world froze. My stomach groaned and the Heartless stopped and turned in our direction. Damn it! See? Bad things happen if you don't have food!

"Oh no.." Roxas looked over his shoulder at me and glared at the massive 'thing' behind me.

"It's coming isn't it?" I whispered

"Yup." He said running at me, he pushed me back so I fell down next to the ship. I glared up at his departing figure, no way was I letting him have all the fun. I stood up rubbing my sore butt looking at my surroundings. There were plenty of things for me to leap or summersault off, I'll fight in mid-air. It won't hear me then. Nyuk.

I whistled as loud as I could, the creature turned in my direction, pushing Roxas back it lurked towards me as it followed my whistle. I smirked and ran as fast as I could past it, being light footed it didn't hear me. As I ran I looked up at a tall metal tower that was used by Cid to clean the Ships, taking a deep breath I concentrated. It was right infront of me now, so close, I could smell the oil and cleaning products left on its rusty-like frame. As I was within reach of it I began running up its side, my feet perfectly co-ordinated as it stepped on each small metal pole. My combat boots made a quiet _clang_ as I ran, I looked to my left to see the Heartless coming for me, it had heard my feet. I mentally prayed I'd pull off this complex move right and pulled out my large Ninja Star.

Flipping to my left I threw my Ninja Star at it, curling my body so I twisted I landed on the heartless itself. I watched my weapon slice at his upper body, dark blood seeped from the deep wound, and my star turned after impact and flew off in the other direction. I leapt off the Black Heartless and held onto a nearby horizontal pole pushing myself off of it I flipped over catching the spinning Star with ease. Landing on one of my knees ontop of a Gummi Ship I stood up and clipped my weapon onto my back. I pulled out my smaller sharp stars form my pouch and began attack silently from a distance, I nodded to the open-mouthed Roxas to attack as I distracted. YAY I did it right! Go me woohoo! I'll do my victory dance in my head.

The Heartless had what looked like a thick, hard shell on it's back but it must be a soft shell as my stars were drawing deep black and blue blood from the monster easily. Must be an illusion or whatever ya call it. With my left hand I caught the returning stars and with my right I threw them back at it, my face was emotionless and my eyes hard. Damn, I must look scary.

Roxas dodge rolled away from the Heartless' claws and slashed violently at his legs. After some time I noticed it start to shake, light seeped from the cuts in his body, my eyes widened. Oh no…

"He's gonna-" too late Yuffie. The Heartless exploded, a large pink and white heart drifted from its body and evaporated. Bits of his skin and black blood sprayed everywhere; I was soaked. Yuck! Wiping the blood off my face and hands I grimaced, ewww… grossness. It smelt metallic and burnt. I held my nose, I was nearly sick.

I jumped down from the Gummi to see Roxas in the same position as me, covered in navy and black coloured blood. I tried not to laugh. Keyword is tried here. He sat there wiping blood off his face, hands and Keyblade. I snickered as I noticed his usual blonde spikes had new black and blue highlights.

"You might wanna have a shower when ya get onto the Ship." I said laughing at him. I held out a hand to help him up, he accepted it also chuckling. I suddenly realized something; the blood sprayed everywhere… I bit my plump lip nervously and turned scanning each of the Gummi Ships, every single one of them had Heartless flesh on it, gross! You could hardly see the red or blue paint of the Gummi!

"I bet Gramps will blame this on me!" I stomped my foot irritated, no way was I getting caught with the ships like this! Roxas softly tugged at my hand, I never noticed he kept hold of it.

I faced him, my eyes wide and tearful. My heart sank again; I don't want him to go, especially without me. I'll miss all the fun… I wanna help out. I think he realized what I was thinking and dropped the Keyblade. My eyes watched it fall; colliding with the floor it made a loud _clang_ then it was left there, abandoned. Seconds later I found myself in his tight embrace. His strong arms wrapped around my small waist, I instinctively threw my arms around his neck, holding him close. His head rested on my aching shoulder, as he lifted it up he whispered,

"I'll come back… I promise." Crystal tears fell from my nearly black coloured eyes; they slid down my dirtied cheek leaving a trail of peach against black blood. I held back my sob. I nodded and plucked up the courage to look at him. Pulling back slightly I looked him in the eye, too lazy to wipe the tears away. I gave him a half smile and opened my mouth to speak.

Just as I did I felt his soft lips against mine. It felt so, nice. I'm not sure why I'm so attracted to him… but all I know is that what I feel is strong. He kissed me gently at first, unsure how I'd react. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his, butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Breaking the kiss he put his forehead against mine, looking at me with that gentle charming smile.

"You'd better come back." I said timidly, my voice near breaking point. A flood of more silent tears fell. Using his thumb he wiped some away, then nodded.

"I promise."

He let me go and retrieved the Keyblade from the stained cobbled floor. Giving me another glance he softly kissed me on the cheek, holding onto my hand. As he pulled away he kept hold of it, until our hands broke apart. Opening the hatch to the Gummi Ship he walked briskly to the cockpit. I saw him through the glass, his face was emotionless, but I could see tears in his eyes. He didn't want to leave either. The engine roared with life and the hatch door closed. I want to go with him; I could stop him right now and follow him on his journey. I'd help him find Sora and Kairi; I'd help bring Riku back to the light. I'm really tempted. But… my family, they need me here. I backed away as he sat in his seat, his hand pressed against the glass and a smile spread on his face as he watched me. I smiled back, and then… he was gone.

The Gummi ship pulsed with energy, quickly sending him feet into the air. He became a yellow dot in the star filled sky, getting smaller and smaller. Eventually, it was lost in the thick of stars. He'd better keep his promise. A wiped away my last tear and grinned, I'll see him again… I know it.

"What the-? YUFFIE MY SHIPS!" Aw nuts, Cid caught me.

* * *

A/N: THERE! I did it! Mwahahahahahahah! The new pairing ish mine! RoxasxYuffie! It's like a Clouffie and Yura rolled into one heehee. I have another idea for one of these, I shall start writing it as soon as possible. It's kinda cute with a song added into it lol. Well please review nice readers! Sorry for the crappiness, I haven't editted it that much, I'm kinda in a hurry, please review and no flames please. Enjoy the new pairing! (waves)

Kai xx


End file.
